Secret Pasts
by NeonPartyrocker
Summary: A new rider comes to Berk, looking for stolen property. What does this rider have to do with Hiccup and the rest of the gang and what about the trouble she brings. And once more she brings along a new dragon. No slash.
1. Chapter 1- The New Rider

It was a normal day on Berk, everything was strangely calm. The gang and I were flying around the rocks that shot out of the water, Snoutlout was trying to put the moves on Astrid but was failing like crazy. Toothless and I were watching the other teens flying (or tying in Snoutlot's case) when we decided to fly a bit higher.

We were just about at the cloud line when suddenly the loudest sound came out of nowhere ,all of us stopped flying and looked around trying to pinpoint the sound. I was the one who was the highest up didn't notice the dark figure approaching me until Astrid screamed "HICCUP!"

I only had enough time to turn around before a giant mass slammed into me almost knocking me off Toothless. The teens sat on there dragons as the figure came to a stop in front of me. It was a tall lean figure wearing a brown hooded cloak so you couldn't see the figures face. The most surprising thing the person was sitting on a dragon that looked a lot like Toothless and the dragon had some sort of metal frame attached to it's left wing. The rider sat on the dragon's back on a saddle. Even with the hood I could tell the rider was staring daggers at me.

"Give it back." The rider spoke in a very scratchy voice as if the rider had yelled to much.

I just stared at the rider before responding," Give what back?"

The rider's shoulder seemed to grow a little more tense," My bag that you toke from my campsite!"

I suddenly remembered Snoutlout coming back from a walk with a bag that he "found" Stoick had taken it so it could be give back to it's owner.

"If it's your bag we can go to our village and I can get it for you." The rider seemed to tense up as if accepting a fight," I promise no one will attack you."

The rider seemed to ponder the idea before slowly nodding," I will hold you to your word."

I nodded before turning Toothless around towards Berk.

I kept my friends in front of me and the rider behind me.

We landed on Berk my father coming to greet us before seeing the new rider and going into protective mode.

"Hiccup who is this?"

I jumped off Toothless before replying "Dad it's okay this is the owner of the bag Snoutlout took."

Snoutlout look offended before the riders head snapped towards him a growl leaving his mouth, Sountlout grew pale and shrunk behind Hookfang.

"I'll grab your bag and bring it to you"

The rider just nodded.

As I walked back down to where the rider was, I saw a sight that made me shudder. Mildew was talking rudely about the rider. I was about to intervene when my father steeped in "Alright Mildew you've had your rant but this person is a guest here."

"Guest!" Mildew shrieked," We know absolutely nothing about this person how do we know he isn't a threat!"

"Well we let you stay on Berk, Mildew." Gobber said smirking slightly.

Mildew turned beet red and I decided it would be best to intervene now.

"Here." I said handing the bag to the rider.

The rider opened the bag. It was a bit bigger then a hand and made from a strong cloth. The bag seemed to be full of something. After the rider seemed satisfied that nothing was taken she attached the bag to the saddle of the dragon.

"Before you go I was wondering if I could learn your name? Mine is Hiccup"

The rider turned to face me. She lifted her hand an pulled away his hood to reveal a two startling green eyes, long choppy brown eyes and a slender face.

"My name is Allie."

It felt like someone had sucked out all the air out of my lungs and from the look of it most of the villagers were feeling the same thing.

What really surprised me was that I felt like I had seen the ride-girl before.

It was Ruff who decided to voice that thought," Have we met you before?"

Allie looked over at Ruff,"What's your name?"

"Ruff"

"And I'm asumming that's your twin Ruff?"

"Yeah, Tuff"

Allie smiled," No Ruff I have never been to Berk, I think."

Stoick who up to this point had looked like a statue finally broke from his trance," What do you mean you think?"

"I can't remember anything from before I was five"

"Why not?" My father asked.

"I'm not all that sure, all I really remember before then is a few blurry faces." She replied.

Everyone who was there (so the whole village) was staring at Allie, who seemed nervous under everyone's stare (even though she was sitting on a dragon).

"Allie" Fishlegs piped up," If I may be so bold. What kind of dragon is that? I mean it looks like a Night Fury."

Allie let out a small chuckle,probably glad for the distraction, before dismounting her dragon. As she dropped to the ground I heard the faintest creaking sound but I just brushed it off.

"What's your name?"

"Fishlegs"

"Well Fishlegs, your looking at none other than a Fire Star. This dragon is often mistaken for a Night Fury. But Fire Stars come in dark colours not black, they are just a little smaller then a Night Fury and they don't have retractable teeth. Other then that there the same."

I took a closer look at the dragon to notice she was a dark purple and she did seem smaller then Toothless.

"Allie, did you train this dragon?" I asked.

Allie turned to face me," You bet I did."

"What's her name?"

"Angel"

"Angel?"

"Toothless?"

"Fair enough."

Allie's eyes seemed to study me as if she was looking for something inside my face, I didn't blame her I was looking for something in her face too.

"Well," Mildew interrupted," it's been great but now could you leave."

I looked at Allie, it was weird but the same idea seemed to cross both of our faces, Allie let a small smirk cross her face.

"Well Allie I was wondering would you like to stay the night on Berk?"

Allie smiled," I would love to if it's alright with the chief."

We both turned to look at my father.

"Yes it would be nice to have a guest on Berk as we really never meet anyone new."

Mildew looked shell shocked about the fact a stranger was staying on Berk. But the weird thing is that I trusted Allie. I barely knew her but there was something about her that made me trust her.

As we sat at our table I was happy that nothing terrible happened as this was about the time something bad happens. We were sitting around the table Allie on my left, Astrid on my right. Across from us were Snoutlout, Tuff, Ruff and Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was asking a lot of questions about Angle, like fastest speed, wingspan and so on. 

Eventually I asked the question that had been poking my mind,"Allie what was that thing strapped to Angel's wing?"

Allie stopped eating her spoon hanging by her mouth. She set it down and took a deep breath," It's a brace, when I first met Angel her wing got broken trying to save me. She was young I thought it would heal but the bones in her wing were permanently damaged the brace keeps it from breaking further. It allows her to continue flying. "

Allie pushed her food away and crossed her arms hunching over them. I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was trying not to cry. I knew the feeling when I was all alone in my room I couldn't help but blame myself for Toothless' tail. It was my fault but I knew Toothless forgave me, that doesn't mean I forgave myself.

"So Allie," Astrid said trying to break the awkwardness," What about your parents?"

Allie shrugged her head still down, "I never knew them, I've was on my own until I was about 8 then I lived with this old man and these other kids. A year or two ago I started living on my own again."

"Well," Snoutlout interrupted standing up from the table, "I'm going to hit the hay."

The other teens agreed and stood to leave. They left with much of the village. The only ones left were me, Allie, my dad, Gobber and a few other villagers. My dad approached Allie and I.

"Allie would you like to spend the night at our house?" My dad asked.

"Our?"

A light blush crossed my face I just hoped it couldn't be seen in the light,"I forgot, this is my dad, Stoick."

"Your father is the chief?"

"Yes and please don't ask why I'm so small."

Allie let out a small chuckle,"Hiccup does it look like I care. If you haven't noticed I'm not the strongest either. And personally I think bronze does nothing without brain so that kind of thing doesn't faze me."

I smiled at Allie grateful," So you staying at our house or not."


	2. Chapter 2- A Little Thing Called Past

A/N- So two updates mainly because this update is so freaking short. I suck I know. :)

It took me maybe a total of three seconds to rush out of the house Allie and my dad in tow. What we found outside was rather disturbing. A group of people were flying on an assortment of dragons setting fire to Berk. Allie let out a startled gulp before rushing towards Angel, I was not far behind. Allie was in the air before I got on Toothless but we caught up pretty darn fast. The other teens soon joined us only to be attacked by the riders, Allie didn't seem to care her gaze locked on one rider.

She flew straight towards a tall rider who wore a black set of armor, his face was unseen behind a black helmet, the only thing you could see where his dark brown eyes. Allie was flying so fast towards the rider that she didn't notice another rider flying straight towards her until he hit her knocking her off Angel falling to the ground.

Before I knew it I was flying towards the rider, my eyes constantly glancing over at Allie lying on the ground. I attacked the rider until he flew away in terror. I landed next to Allie, much to my relief Allie had not paced out and she was only a little wobbly on her feet.

"You okay?" I asked.

Allie nodded her head trying to keep from blacking out.

Suddenly Astrid's voice cut threw the noise, "Hiccup! Watch out!"

If it wasn't for Allie I would probably be killed. She knocked me to the right and she rolled to the left, as the leader's dragon set down. Unfortunately Allie was grabbed by another rider, a knife pressed to her throat.

"People of Berk stop now or the girl will be killed!" The rider shouted.

With great reluctance the other riders dropped down and hopped off there dragons. My father looked as if he was going to kill the rider holding Allie hostage.

Allie glanced over at the rider in the black armour and shouted, "Very funny Derek! Could you please tell Elliot to let me go!"

I was taken a back at the fact that Allie knew these riders and that she didn't seem fazed as there was a knife pressed against her neck.

What was more surprising is that Derek hopped off his dragon, pulled off his helmet, revealing a strong looking teen with black messy hair, and walked over to Elliot waving his hand to release her. The knife was removed from her neck but none of us moved as for shock or fear I do not know. Allie looked down at her wrist rubbing them before looking up and looking straight into Derek's eyes.

Derek ran a finger across Allie's chin, "Allie"

Allie knocked his hand away, "Derek"

Derek was so close to Allie that she must have been feeling a bit over crowed, "What you're not happy to see me."

"Happy to see you," Allie let out a quick laugh, "and on what planet would be glad to see you?"

Derek let out a sneer, turning to face us. His eyes seemed to be filled with anger and something else but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

He looked at each of us, walking by us he looked us over and our dragons. Derek stopped in front of me and then looked at Toothless.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

"Don't be an idiot." he stated.

I kept glaring at him, suddenly Derek raised his hand and slapped me. It burned, I fell to the ground in pain. Toothless lunged but Derek's dragon tackled him to the ground my father came beside me helping me sit up.

I looked up at Derek who held a board expression, I saw Allie out of the corner of my eye she seemed to be pulling something out of her boot. Allie then lunged at Derek with a knife she tried to stab his arm but he countered by grabbing her arm kicking her leg, and then spinning her around so her back was to his chest and her arms were pinned.

"Elliot, Riley, Jacob, Mark!" Derek called, " Tie up the villages and restrain the dragons!"

Four of the soldiers threw chain link balls at the dragons restring them and then doing the same to us.

"Riley get the scrawny one!" Derek commanded as he jumped onto his dragons back and then hoisting Allie up, a murderous look on her face. One of the buffer guys picked me and slug me over his shoulders.

I heard my father growl," Put my son down."

Riley turned to face my father,"Shut your trap if you want him to live."

I started to squirm not wanting to be taken where ever they were taking me. Riley suddenly threw me against a large brown dragon my head hitting against the metal harness and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3- Attack on Berk

A/N- So two updates mainly because this update is so freaking short. I suck I know. :)

It took me maybe a total of three seconds to rush out of the house Allie and my dad in tow. What we found outside was rather disturbing. A group of people were flying on an assortment of dragons setting fire to Berk. Allie let out a startled gulp before rushing towards Angel, I was not far behind. Allie was in the air before I got on Toothless but we caught up pretty darn fast. The other teens soon joined us only to be attacked by the riders, Allie didn't seem to care her gaze locked on one rider.

She flew straight towards a tall rider who wore a black set of armor, his face was unseen behind a black helmet, the only thing you could see where his dark brown eyes. Allie was flying so fast towards the rider that she didn't notice another rider flying straight towards her until he hit her knocking her off Angel falling to the ground.

Before I knew it I was flying towards the rider, my eyes constantly glancing over at Allie lying on the ground. I attacked the rider until he flew away in terror. I landed next to Allie, much to my relief Allie had not paced out and she was only a little wobbly on her feet.

"You okay?" I asked.

Allie nodded her head trying to keep from blacking out.

Suddenly Astrid's voice cut threw the noise, "Hiccup! Watch out!"

If it wasn't for Allie I would probably be killed. She knocked me to the right and she rolled to the left, as the leader's dragon set down. Unfortunately Allie was grabbed by another rider, a knife pressed to her throat.

"People of Berk stop now or the girl will be killed!" The rider shouted.

With great reluctance the other riders dropped down and hopped off there dragons. My father looked as if he was going to kill the rider holding Allie hostage.

Allie glanced over at the rider in the black armour and shouted, "Very funny Derek! Could you please tell Elliot to let me go!"

I was taken a back at the fact that Allie knew these riders and that she didn't seem fazed as there was a knife pressed against her neck.

What was more surprising is that Derek hopped off his dragon, pulled off his helmet, revealing a strong looking teen with black messy hair, and walked over to Elliot waving his hand to release her. The knife was removed from her neck but none of us moved as for shock or fear I do not know. Allie looked down at her wrist rubbing them before looking up and looking straight into Derek's eyes.

Derek ran a finger across Allie's chin, "Allie"

Allie knocked his hand away, "Derek"

Derek was so close to Allie that she must have been feeling a bit over crowed, "What you're not happy to see me."

"Happy to see you," Allie let out a quick laugh, "and on what planet would be glad to see you?"

Derek let out a sneer, turning to face us. His eyes seemed to be filled with anger and something else but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

He looked at each of us, walking by us he looked us over and our dragons. Derek stopped in front of me and then looked at Toothless.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

"Don't be an idiot." he stated.

I kept glaring at him, suddenly Derek raised his hand and slapped me. It burned, I fell to the ground in pain. Toothless lunged but Derek's dragon tackled him to the ground my father came beside me helping me sit up.

I looked up at Derek who held a board expression, I saw Allie out of the corner of my eye she seemed to be pulling something out of her boot. Allie then lunged at Derek with a knife she tried to stab his arm but he countered by grabbing her arm kicking her leg, and then spinning her around so her back was to his chest and her arms were pinned.

"Elliot, Riley, Jacob, Mark!" Derek called, " Tie up the villages and restrain the dragons!"

Four of the soldiers threw chain link balls at the dragons restring them and then doing the same to us.

"Riley get the scrawny one!" Derek commanded as he jumped onto his dragons back and then hoisting Allie up, a murderous look on her face. One of the buffer guys picked me and slug me over his shoulders.

I heard my father growl," Put my son down."

Riley turned to face my father,"Shut your trap if you want him to live."

I started to squirm not wanting to be taken where ever they were taking me. Riley suddenly threw me against a large brown dragon my head hitting against the metal harness and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4-Talk in the Dark

AN- Okay wow I just love giving out chapters. To be honest the chapters might becoming a little slower now. IDK I'm not a fortune teller.

Thank you to BerkDragonRider who's review had me on the ground laughing.

Thanks for the reviews they give me fire to keep writing as I know someone wants to read my work.

You all rule and are like perfect rainbows.

All shut up know and let you read the chapter.

You ever get that feeling that you're falling but the you jerk awake. Well, that just happened to me. My eyes snapped open and I took a deep breath. I tried to move when I realized I was tied up, my arms and legs were bound with a large rope.

"Don't try moving, Hiccup."

"Allie?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't try moving you took a blow to the head."

"I feel fine."

"We'll you're lying down, you'll probably fall down if you try and stand up."

"How do you know."

"Do you honestly think this is my first kidnapping?"

"Ummm..."

"The answer is no, this is not my first kidnapping."

"So is there anything we can do?"

"Nope, we wait."

"You've got to be kidding. There must be something we can do!"

"Hiccup, we can't do anything until we evaluate the situation."

"Okay. How long have I been out?"

"Less then a day. We haven't been in these cells long."

"Do you think Toothless is okay?"

"He might be, I 'm worried about Angel."

I mentally slapped myself, of course Allie would be worried about her own dragon.

"Do you know if they would hurt them?"

There was a pause, "No. They won't."

"How do you know those riders?"

"It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining."

I nodded my head before realizing Allie couldn't see me, "Alright I'm not going to pry."

"Thank you, Hiccup. The other riders they don't like me."

She said it like a statement but I took it as a question, "No they don't. Fishlegs is in love with you, I mean you know so much about dragons. Ruff and Tuff don't seem to care they just see someone new and Snoutlout sees someone new to woo."

"What about Astrid?"

"What about her?"

"I saw the way she was looking at me through dinner and them again during the attack, she hate's me."

"No. Astrid is just..."

"Territorial?"

"Not the word I was looking for but, yes."

"I'm someone new who is threatening her territory."

"You just have to prove you can be trusted."

"Why do you trust me, I've only known you for less then a day."

"I just feel like I should trust. I know it sounds weird."

"Weird? Sounds like something I would do."

"Really?"

"Sort of my thing. I always have harebrained ideas."

After that we sat in silence the only thing breaking it was are breathing.

An hour went by when noise caught are attention. Some of the riders came in dragging people with it.

"It's so much easier when there unconscious."

"Would you stop struggling!"

"You're only making it hard on yourself!"

"Let us go!"

"Astrid?!" I called in disbelief.

"Hiccup!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Duh, saving you." Sountlout's cocky voice rang out.

"As you can see it's going completely as we didn't plan." Ruffnut's voice rang out.

"You can discuss your failed rescue plans inside your cells." A gruff guard commanded. Then came the sound of cells opening and my friends being pushed in.

"How did you guys find us?" I asked unable to see them as I was still bound.

"Toothless and Angel. They led us here." Fishlegs responded.

"Speaking of which," Tuffnut suddenly said, "Is Allie in here?"

"Yeah I'm in here." She responded.

Astrid's voice rang out,"Tell me something Allie, did you lead those riders to berk?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You seemed pretty friendly with them. Did you want something from Berk?"

"No, Astrid you're nuts."

"Really because you don't have any loyalty to us. So it makes sense."

"Can you please think logically, there is no way I could have contacted them with enough time to actually formulate an attack strategy and second there leader is totally insane!"

"And yet you love him."

There was a moment of silence as I tried t figure out who had spoken. It was Allie's almost growl like response who told us who the speaker was, "Kayla."

AN- I love you all! Big hugs!


	5. Chapter 5- Who Are You?

**AN- Okay something weird is going on. I have ideas, and they actually want to be written down. This is amazing :). So yeah another chapter before school. Maybe after school as well. Just wondering would you guys want me to upload like once a week or would you prefer I upload spontaneously (my chapters will eventually start to slow down). Just wondering.**

**Stay imperfect (the best kind of perfection). **

Light footsteps were heard as Kayla walked across the stone floor, "Well look what we have here, a baby strayed to far from the nest."

"Kayla, you know I've cut all ties with the riders."

"And yet no one can stop talking about you."

"Jealous are we?"

I craned my neck to try and see who the speaker was, but to no avail.

"You know damn well he should have been mine."

"Yeah well in the brawn and looks category you may have me beat but I actually have a brain."

There was a loud clank followed by Kayla yelling at the guards, "Get in here and take the prisoners to see Derek. I'm sure he wants to see them."

1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l1l

We were roughly dragged from our cells, Kayla leading the way. My feet had been unbound so I could walk but my arms were still tied behind my back. Astrid was on my right and Fishlegs was on my right. Sountlout was behind me with the twins while Allie was in front of us. Two guards were beside her and there were two guards behind the group of us.

Kayla chuckled, "Without your dragons you people are useless."

"Well excuse me princess." Allie sarcastically responded.

Now that we were out of the cells I could tell what Kayla looked like. She had long black hair and precising blue eyes. Her build was lean yet she was defiantly muscle built. She was clad in the same black armor that many of the other riders here wore.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Tuffnut asked.

Kayla stopped causing us to stumble. She turned to stare at us, "It's a long story." With that she turned and continued walking down the hall.

"Wow someones grumpy." Snoutlout muttered.

"Kayla," Allie called, "Where is my dragon?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Every head snapped towards a connecting hallway.

"Hello Elliot." Kayla greeted.

"Hey Kay, I see you're taking the berk riders to Derek."

"Might as well get it over with."

"True. I was just heading there."

"Want to join us?'

"Why not."


	6. Chapter 6- And Now This

**A/N- Can we say short chapters! Yeah no writers block which means I can write. I'm tired...better keep writing. To be honest I've hit a snag and I don't know how to write this one part and it isn't significant or anything it's just awkward, like there are too many characters and too much going on...yeah not fun. **

We continued on for a bit in silence, save for Elliot and Kayla talking. We rounded a corner and came face to face with a large red door. Elliot pushed it open and sunlight poured in.

We stepped outside and was met with an odd site. The riders who attacked our village were all lying around with there dragons. The leader, Derek, spotted us and jumped down from the rock he was on.

"I see you brought the prisoners up, Kayla." he stated.

"We might as well get this show on the road." Kayla shrugged.

Derek strolled over to us his posture completely relaxed. The guards pushed us all down so we were kneeling in front of Derek.

He walked up and stood in front of Allie, "Why did you leave?"

She raised her eyebrow, "You still haven't figured it out. I left because I don't believe in SELLING DRAGONS!"

There was a pause of silence before Astrid screamed, "You sell dragons!"

"Geez kid," Kayla said twisting a finger in her ear, "No need to shout."

"Yes, we sold dragons." Derek stated.

"Sold? As in past tense?" Fishlegs questioned.

"We no longer sell them. Not after we had a bad offer."

"Bad offer?" Allie looked up, genuinely confused.

"A man asked for a Winged Trouble. We learned that he killed the dragon. We've stopped selling dragons." Derek's didn't lift his face simply looking down a Allie.

Allie hung her head before looking up at Derek. "Release me." Her voice barely came out as a whisper.

Derek motioned for the guard to release Allie. Once her hands were freed she stood up and wrapped her arms around Derek.

She pulled away and looked at Derek, "Derek what happened? You wouldn't attack Berk or any tribe unprovoked. Derek?"

The rest of the riders looked to the water as we stared at Allie and Derek's exchange.

"I'm sorry Allie. I wish that things could have been different. You have no idea how much I don't want to do this but, I have to."

"Derek?"

He motioned for the guards to hold her as a group of figures approached.

Derek kept his head bent down, so that he still looked intimidating but you couldn't see his eyes.

"Well that's a good boy. It looks like we trusted the right people."

My head shot up and I saw the last person I wanted to see, Alvin.


	7. Chapter 7- I Find It Hard To Hate You

_A/N- So where in the world did I go. Well a place without wifif... so yeah...not much to say._

No one spoke, I don't think we could we just watched as Alvin approached us.

"So I see you got the kids." Alvin chuckled looking at us, "We just asked for Stoick's son."

Derek gestured to us, "The others interfered, you can take them if you want."

Alvin turned his eyes then trained on Allie, "Who's that?"

"None of your concern."

"She look's very familiar."

Allie's jaw tightened, it was a good thing looks couldn't kill or else Alvin would be lying in a heap.

Derek stepped into Alvin's line of sight, "I said she is none of your concern."

Alvin looked down at Derek, "There is no need to be so hostile, kid."

"Take them and leave."

"Derek move!" Allie suddenly shouted.

Derek dropped just in time to miss being hit by a plasma blast. Every head shot up to see Toothless, Angle and all the other dragons looking down at us.

"Angle!" Allie screamed trying to get out of the guards grip, "Let me go!"

Angle's face turned into one of pure protectiveness as she flew down to our level, the other dragons right behind us.

"Well, well I guess you want a raise I mean you also have there dragons." Alvin laughed.

"Alvin, the dragons are not being sold. You are not to touch them." Derek commanded.

I stared wide eyed at Derek. 'What in the world is going on?' I thought to myself.

"Derek..." Allie hissed.

"What do you want." he hissed right back.

"Derek you can't let Alvin take Hiccup."

"This isn't your concern."

"Derek, Alvin is going to force Hiccup to train dragons. For fighting."

Derek stood before us, his body seemed locked.

"Alvin why do you want the boy?" he asked.

Alvin looked taken aback by the question.

"Why are you asking me such a question. It isn't any of your concern."

"Alvin. Why. Do. You. Want. The. Boy."

The guards holding Allie stepped back, in fact all of the riders did.

Alvin didn't seemed fazed by the odd behaviour, "He's going to train dragons for us."

"Why?"

"Why? Why! So we can take Berk down!"

The outcasts all cheered, while Derek took a dangerous step forward.

"You know Alvin there has been a change of plans."

Alvin look stunned, "Change of plans? What do you mean?"

Derek took another step forward, "You're not getting the boy. In fact you're going to be leaving now."

All if a sudden Alvin let out a laugh, " I thought that thus would happen. So I came prepared."

Out of nowhere nets untangled our dragons.

"Angel!"

"Toothless!"

"Meatlug!"

"Stormfly!"

"Barf!" "Belch!"

"Hookfang!"

We watched as our dragons helplessly thrashed on the nets.

"Alvin! Release the dragons!" Derek commanded.

An evil smile spread across Alvin's face as he watched the scene unfold,"I'd be more worried about your friends."

Without warning nets were shot at the other riders and there dragons knocking them down. It was horror to hear the riders screaming for there dragons.

"Strike!"

"Let her go!"

"I can't get to Hecta!"

"Alvin release our dragons!"

"No, don't touch him!"

Astrid leaned into me tears present in her eyes, "I thought they were heartless, but they sound so..."

"Desperate, heartbroken?"

She silently nodded.

"Alvin, what in Thor's name are you doing?"

Alvin's smile seemed to grow wider, "Oh, Savage could you bring our prize here."

Savage smiled as he signalled for some more Outcasts.

For a few tense moments nothing happened and then the loudest most defeated roar was heard from the boats. Derek froze, his skin paling. We watched in horror as Outcasts dragged a beaten dragon up the hill. The dragon had a similar build to Toothless and was black. This dragon was larger yet very lean. Red scales were mixed with the black scales, creating the illusion of coal. The eyes were entirely red except for a small dark pupils.

No one noticed as two outcasts got behind Derek as he watched the dragon being dragged.

"No, no, no..." Derek kept muttering.

The dragon lifted his head and noticed Derek. It began struggling against his bonds as if to get to Derek. Savage took out some sort of metal object ad hit the dragon across the top of his head.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Derek faster then anyone could react he rushed forward, dodging the outcasts arms.

He rushed to the dragons side, knocking Savage down. He put his hand to the dragon before desperately trying to undo the restraints.

"Outcasts!" Alvin commanded, "Take them to the dungeon!"

Outcasts grabbed us and began leading us back to the dungeons. The two Outcasts that had been behind Derek now grabbed him and dragged him away form the dragon.

Despite his size comparison to the outcasts he desperately fought screaming, "No! Let me go! You can't touch him! RED!"


	8. Chapter 8- Wait There Cousins

**A/N- Where did I go you may ask...gone. Short update because you know this is me. BTW there will be no updates next week so I'm going to try and update as much as possible. **

It was a while before the cries of the riders quieted down. The sheer number of people meant that we shared cells. I was currently sitting in my cell with Astrid across from me, I could see Allie next to a sleeping Derek, Fishlegs and Snoutlout were to my right and the twins were to my left. It had been almost incredible to watch the riders fight for there dragons safety. Most of them had fallen asleep as the had exerted so much energy.

"It's almost weird." Astrid suddenly whispered.

"What is?"

"I thought these people were evil. They attacked Berk but to see them fight so hard for there dragons almost makes me feel sorry for them."

I looked at Astrid who was sitting cross legged staring at her palms.

Before I could ask her what was wrong a small grunt sounded from Allie and Derek's cell.

Looking across I saw Derek slowly sitting up.

"Derek?" Allie asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Define okay?" He grunted.

"Derek," I called across the gap, "was that your dragon?"

There was pause, "Yes that was my dragon, Red."

"Okay I hate to be so off topic," Fishlegs piped up, " But what type of dragon was he?"

"Red is a Stricker."

"Why does he look like Toothless?"

"That's because there related."

I sat up straight, "What?!"

"Yeah you didn't guess, Night Furys, Strikers and Fire Stars are... Well I guess you would call them cousins."

There was a pause before I mumbled, "Cousins."

Neither Allie or Derek responded to me, most likely letting me process the information.

"How do you know there cousins?" Fishlegs asked.

There was a slight noise almost likely a snort before Derek responded, "I have no idea if Toothless, Angle or Red are related but I do know that there breed is related. The best theory is that they all had a common ancestor and just split into three different breeds. Night Furys having black scales, retractable teeth, and leaner bodies. Fire Star's have dark coloured scales, the smallest body and largest wingspan. Strikers have two coloured scales often black and red or orange, the largest bodies and quicker reflexes. But all three of them have the same qualities: high speeds, fast reflexes, a lot of curiosity, and a firm sense of loyalty."

"Wow... That's so cool!" Fishlegs almost squealed, "Are there any more dragons?"

Allie's chuckle filled the dungeon, "Well let's see. We have wringtales, Litos, Garwings, Rebees, Tenlas and that is only the tip of the iceberg."

A voice emitted from one of the cells, "Would you please just shut up! We're stuck in cages, with our dragons lives in danger and you're teaching!"

Other voices emitted telling us too be quite.

Allie let out a sigh as Derek pushed himself onto his feet. He walked over to the cell door and, without warning, slammed into it giving the loudest clang imaginable.

"If you're all done, I would remind you that you either a) give us an idea to get out b) keep our minds off our situation or c) SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!"

No one spoke as Derek went and rejoined Allie on the ground.

"You'd think you of all people would be happy, Derek." A voice echoed from above Derek.

"And why would that be, Kayla?"

"You're stuck in a small space, with no way of getting out, with Allie."

"Shut up Kayla!" Allie angrily spat.

"I'm just saying." She mockingly sang.

"Uh... What's she talking about?" Tuff asked.

"Derek practically loves Allie." Kayla said, you could almost hear the smirk.

"Hey Kayla," Allie called, "Do me a favor and shut up. If you don't remember all our dragons are in danger."

Before Kayla could respond a loud clang was heard, signaling someone entering.

"Let me go this moment, Alvin!"

'It couldn't be.' I thought.

My thought went unfinished as Alvin rounded the corner to reveal, "Dad!"

**A/N- So that's it :) Review if you wish or you no don't I'm not queen.**


	9. Chapter 9-Short Chapter Deep Thoughts

**A/N- Shut up. I know it's been over a week and I know it's a short chapter. And to top it all off exams are coming up! :(**

My dad looked up to see me, "Hiccup?"

"Stoick, what are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"You've been gone for almost a day, everyone is worried." he replied.

"Well isn't this pleasant," Alvin chuckled, "But I need you to stay here for now."

Alvin opened up the only empty cell and pushed my dad into it before walking out.

"Ummm... did anyone else here Alvin say 'for now'?" Tuff asked.

"He's probably going to kill us later." Kayla replied.

"Perfect." Derek huffed.

There was another pause of silence followed by a dragon's roar.

Allie bolted up, "That was Angel."

"How do you know?" Astrid asked.

Derek gently pulled Allie back down before responding, "When you love another being you can always tell."

Fishlegs asked the question we were all afraid to ask,"What is Alvin doing to our dragons?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to know."

Silence re-engulfed us as we sat in the cells.

"Hey Allie," Snoutlout broke the silence, "How do you know Derek?"

There was an awkward pause and then Allie spoke, "Well I was one of them..."

"What!?" Astrid screamed.

"I was part of the Riders for 3-4 years ago." Allie continued.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you were Derek's right hand man." Someone called out.

"Thank you Elliot." Allie responded sarcastically.

"So you were on the side of evil?" Tuff asked.

"They are not evil."

Derek snorted, "By the lowest standard we're not evil. But we're not all that good."

"Derek, you've, we've done more good then bad."

"A few good deeds doesn't mean we're good."

"And a few bad things doesn't mean you're bad."

Silence entered into the cells. I started to think about Allie. Despite her seemingly cheery exterior she was very connected to these people. She seemed almost disconnected to everything and yet very connected. I trusted her, for an unknown reason, but I also didn't know what to think of her.

My thoughts were cut short when the prison door slammed open.

"Oh children," Alvin called, "It's time to play!"


End file.
